Compromis
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Des études ont prouvé que l'activité sexuelle permet de réduire le stress et d'améliorer sa condition physique et morale. C'est un excellent exercice. InuiTezuka


**Titre:**_ Compromis  
_**Genre: **_Euh... ce qui ressemble à de la romance et de l'humour? Très spécial...  
_**Rating: **_M pour des discussions assez explicites sur le sexe (eh oui xD)__  
_**Personnages: **_Inui/Tezuka, voir du Inui/Tezuka/Tennis (oui oui xD)_

**Note: **_Je suis déçue de voir que ce couple n'est pas très populaire. Pourtant, il est super intéressant! Les deux personnages les plus froids, il y a de quoi en tirer quelque chose, non? Ce n'est pas exactement mignon, mais ce l'est un peu, à sa façon... on va dire?_

_Sur une autre note, j'ai décidé de commencer un nouveau défi avec Inui. Il est pareil que celui avec Kaidoh, à la seule différence qu'il s'agit évidemment d'Inui. Autrement dit, je vais écrire plein plein de fics sur toutes sortes de couples avec Inui, à commencer surement par tout Seigaku (mais je risque d'en sortir aussi ^^). Le prochain devrait être de l'InuRyo ou du InuEiji._

_Pour parler un peu de cet OS, il m'est venu parce que j'avais envie de faire Tezuka asexuel et parce que j'adore faire Inui extrêmement pervers. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais le mélange pervers/asexuel m'a toujours inspirée. Bon, dans ce cas-ci, Inui ne l'est pas tant que ça et Tezu est plus tennisexuel qu'autre chose, mais bon xD! J'aurai essayé ^^'!_

_Sur ces belles paroles, je vous laisse lire ce petit OS, en espérant qu'il vous plaira! =)_

* * *

13h34, samedi. Quand le téléphone de Tezuka sonna, il le regarda sans répondre et attendit qu'il s'arrête. Il était occupé à lire un roman et préféra s'y remettre, mais son appareil sonna une fois de plus et, après un soupir inaudible, il l'empoigna et le posa sur son oreille sans rien dire.

L'autre adolescent, qui s'avéra être Inui, ne perdit pas de temps pour lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait :

- Tezuka, il y a très exactement 7 jours, 20 heures et 29 minutes que nous nous sommes vus seuls à seuls pour la dernière fois. Je pense que nous sommes dus pour une nouvelle séance de caresses, sans quoi nous risquons tous les deux d'être frustrés sexuellement et ça risquerait d'affecter notre tennis. Que dirais-tu de venir chez moi cet après-midi?

Le capitaine raccrocha d'instinct et le téléphone sonna une fois de plus. Il l'ouvrit de nouveau sans rien dire et le collégien à lunettes enchaina, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé :

- Des études ont prouvé que l'activité sexuelle permet de réduire le stress et d'améliorer sa condition physique et morale. C'est un excellent exercice.

Tezuka raccrocha de nouveau et répondit de la même façon – à ce point, ça ne servait à rien, mais il se disait qu'à force, l'autre comprendrait peut-être.

- Si tu veux, on peut faire un match de tennis avant.

Cette fois, le capitaine de Seigaku approuva :

- Parfait. À quinze heures, sur les courts habituels. Ne sois pas en retard.

- J'y serai. J'ai hâte de t'embrasser, Tezu–

Le reste fut perdu quand le collégien ferma son téléphone. Il se releva et s'habilla pour jouer au tennis. Il était à peine quatorze heures quand il fut prêt; il continua donc le roman qu'il avait entamé.

Quand l'heure arriva, il empoigna son sac de tennis et se dirigea jusqu'aux terrains qui l'intéressaient. Il arriva à l'heure juste et remarqua que son plus ou moins petit ami y était déjà, le nez dans son cahier. Il releva la tête aussitôt qu'il fut devant lui pour lui dire :

- Tezuka, je t'attendais. Nous devrions d'abord nous réchauffer.

L'interpelé acquiesça et ils firent quelques exercices rapides, avant de se diriger jusqu'à un terrain. Ils étaient seuls, ce qui était plutôt surprenant pour un samedi avec une si belle température.

Évidemment, Tezuka remporta la partie, mais Inui réussit à lui causer plusieurs problèmes. Le capitaine était plutôt content qu'ils se soient rencontrés cette journée-là tout compte fait : une partie avec lui était toujours intéressante et motivante.

À son avis, un match avec Inui était cent fois plus amusant et pertinent qu'une séance de caresses comme il les appelait, mais il savait que l'autre ne pensait pas de la même façon. C'était pourquoi il était prêt à faire des compromis pour leur plaire à tous les deux – si pour ressentir l'euphorie de jouer contre lui, il devait ensuite l'embrasser, il s'y ferait.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour l'autre était probablement de l'amour, mais il n'aimait pas y réfléchir trop : du moment qu'ils étaient dans une situation où ils tiraient le meilleur de l'autre, il n'avait pas besoin d'y songer. D'ailleurs, il laissait aux soins de son presque petit ami la réflexion à ce sujet.

Ils allèrent ranger leur raquette et prirent leurs sacs. Sans se consulter, ils marchèrent tous deux en direction de la maison d'Inui. Tezuka se doutait que sa famille n'y était pas, sans quoi il ne lui aurait jamais demandé de venir, aussi il savait pertinemment ce qu'ils y feraient.

Comme pour prouver son point, le probabiliste lui sauta dessus dès qu'ils entrèrent dans sa chambre. Le capitaine se laissa faire et essaya, sans succès, d'y prendre plaisir. Ce n'était pas une activité qu'il détestait, mais il n'en ressentait pas autant de satisfaction qu'en jouant au tennis et, bien franchement, il se demandait pourquoi Inui semblait attendre tellement ces moments.

Sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, son cerveau revint sur le match qu'ils venaient de faire et il réfléchit aux erreurs qu'il avait faites. Il se remémora peu à peu comment il s'était senti et le fait que ce soit Inui qui l'embrasse l'aida à revenir à l'état d'euphorie postmatch. Son partenaire sentit tout de suite la transformation, parce qu'il arrêta de l'embrasser et lui demanda au creux de l'oreille :

- Tu repenses à notre match, Tezuka?

Ce dernier acquiesça et l'autre enchaina :

- Je m'en doutais déjà, mais il semblerait que tu aies un fétichisme pour le tennis.

Inui avait enlevé ses lunettes plus tôt et Tezuka put le regarder dans les yeux : il était sérieux. Le capitaine préféra ne rien dire et l'autre ajouta encore :

- Ce pourrait être une bonne habitude que de jouer et de se voir par la suite. N'hésite pas à repenser à notre match si ça peut te stimuler un peu plus.

Le capitaine ferma les yeux et y repensa, comme on le lui avait conseillé. Le reste de leur échange fut différent d'à l'habitude : Tezuka y prit beaucoup plus de plaisir. Comme toujours, son petit ami avait raison.

Peu après leur activité, ils s'assirent côte à côte, sans vraiment se toucher. Le calculateur se sentit le besoin de lui expliquer :

- Tezuka, le sport est plus proche de l'activité sexuelle qu'on pourrait le penser. Le même style d'euphorie nous prend souvent, et on peut voir l'adversaire de la même façon qu'un partenaire sexuel. Qui plus est, ces deux activités stimulent à peu près les mêmes hormones, de sorte que la fin d'un match est très comparable au bienêtre postcoïtal.

Comme il n'avait rien à dire, le capitaine se tut, et Inui sortit son cahier. Tout en y gribouillant ses nouvelles informations, il lui avoua :

- Par conséquent, un match de tennis peut constituer un préliminaire tout à fait honorable. Nous prendrons l'habitude de jouer avant de nous caresser. C'est important que tu sois stimulé si nous voulons que l'expérience en vaille la peine.

Tezuka choisit ce moment pour se relever. Il regarda l'adolescent qui était resté sur le sol pour écrire et lui dit, après peu de temps :

- Nous nous reverrons lundi matin.

- Parfait. Je t'appellerai demain.

Tezuka ne lui demanda pas pourquoi et préféra s'en aller. Inui ne le retint pas et il se retrouva bien rapidement chez lui. Sans y songer à deux fois, il reprit son roman et le finit.


End file.
